Vainc, Lumière, et Fierté
by GrowPulter
Summary: SasuSakuIta. Sasuke raised Sakura as a new brand artist. They fell in love each other but pride made them not to admit it. When Sakura fell in love with Itachi, Sasuke felt lonely and sorry


Naruto / SasuSaku / New Universal

Prologue

Okay, this is a story about an ordinary guy, living in suburb as the most of people. Unmarried, cold-hearted, and known-well as the icy king. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke that would find his complicated love story, followed by many dilemmas and insane dreams. A story about someone's life.

Vainc, Lumière, et Fierté°

First Chapter

It was a rainy day when a raven-haired man was walking from street to street, with sometimes rubbing his hands each other in order to get more warmth. It's still morning but the sky was dark that time. People walked fast because they couldn't stand the cold weather. It was Sasuke who was walking to his office, the place where he could earn some money. Sasuke who felt bored of his life. Sasuke that as the time went one realized that he would be emotionless forever if he kept doing what he had been doing for years.

Finally, he reached the subway station, and went down the stairs. The rain made him chilled a little but he knew he was a strong man. Strong man would not be a spoilsport just because of few drops of water. Cold water, actually. He strolled quickly to the train with a code number that he had memorized for his life time. You see? He knew what he supposed to, he got everything he needed, just like other people, and that what bored him.

He couldn't find any adventurous event, he spent his life time as usual, he never felt anything surprising, his heart had never been shocked, and the loneliness was killing him slowly. He loathed that condition but he could do nothing. Have you ever felt that your life is so much boring, but you cannot do anything because people think that your life is good enough with all the harmony and they thank God because of your peaceful life? And have you ever felt that you want to get something challenging, you wanna feel chaos that can make your life colourful, but soon enough your idea meets laughter? That's what Sasuke felt. He wanted something challenging, but there's no place to get it. Plus, people would think he's crazy for wishing a new chaos.

He got in through the opened automatic door then he had a seat. He saw the door closing followed by the speaker's voice about 'how important is your safety' or 'this train is going to…". Sasuke sighed. The air in that train was warm. At least he found something good there. The train started moving when he was starting to think about his job and his office.

Sasuke was a sort of 'talented person-founder'. He worked to his boss, Tsunade. So, let me make it clear. Tsunade had a production house and she asked Sasuke to find people talented at acting so she could train and made them becoming actors. And it was not easy for Sasuke. Why? Because people with that job usually friendly and nice, but not Sasuke. He was cold and a little bit 'scary' with his sharp eyes. Other people would thought he's a mafia or something like that.

Finally, because of the annoying speaker's voice, he knew that he had arrived at the station he wanted to be. He got out from the train and started to walk again. Not long after that, he reached his office, took his attendance card and put it on the attendance machine. He was late about two minutes but it didn't bother him.

May be you think that the place he worked at was full of celebrities, because like I said before, he works at Tsunade who had a production house. But, the answer is NO. Yes, it was the place to raise new stars, but it's not the place for shooting. It's more like the place where the administration was arranged. He sighed again and switched the button in front of the elevator. When the door was opened, he got in and push 'close' button so the door closed and the elevator brought him up. The door was opened again when he was on the 17th level. He walked out from the elevator and ambled to his office.

He slipped his hands to his pocket to find the key and when he found it, he took it and used it to open the door. He came in and sat on his chair and turned on the computer in front of him. Sometimes he had to write about the development of the new artists he just raised to his boss. Sometimes he had to promote them as a star for a film even if he liked them or not. It's just a matter of order from the boss.

And suddenly, another man came in without permission and smirked at him. Naruto. Naruto was his friend. He laughed all the time. He was silly and ridiculous, at least that's what on Sasuke's mind. Sasuke frowned to see him, with an irritating grin on his face, looked ready to seduce him. "Hell! What are you doing in my office? Get outta here!" he pleaded and pointed his index finger to the opened door.

"I hope you don't mind with my presumption, Mr. Uchiha," he pretended innocent.

"Of course I do," he retorted quickly.

Naruto lifted his left eyebrow and came towards him. He was wearing his hurt expression to no avail.

"Well, Sasuke, I come to tell you that Tsunade wants you to meet her as soon as possible," remarked Naruto.

Sasuke frowned again and he stared at Naruto with splinted eyes.

"Nobody is more willing than I am to admit that you're a hundred percents grim looking, Sasuke," hummed him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I just have a bad feeling about being called by her," he replied. "It feels like having a trouble," he added.

"Well, I think it's good you have that thought," Naruto responded and sat on his table.

"And what do you mean with that?"

"Well, she didn't look happy while asking me to tell this to you. Uwoo, something dangerous is going on" he explained daftly.

Sasuke grinned emptily. "Cut the crap! I'm gonna meet her now and you better walk out from my office now because I wont' be happy to see you exploring my computer and ravaging my system. Now get out!" he said. Naruto stuck his tongue out and said "she's waiting in her desk," before he got off from his office. Sasuke got out too with him, but he went to the elevator and switched the button. Once again, the door opened after few seconds, and he got in to the elevator. He reached the 5th level and he got out from that elevator, walked to Tsunade's office.

He knocked a door and he heard "come in" from inside. So he touched the door handle and swung it. The first thing he saw in that room was Tsunade's depressed face. He gulped and encouraged himself to enter that room. Tsunade looked at his eyes rightly. "Sit down please" she said firmly.

Sasuke came towards her and sat on the chair in front of her. "Do you know the reason I call you hear, Sasuke?" she asked. "Nope," he answered simply.

"Well….this will explain you," she uttered intolerantly and scattered some papers on the table sarcastically. When Sasuke first saw them, he understood the problem. His report. He didn't realize that his mouth fell open a bit. It was utter a squelch for him.

Tsunade gaped at him strictly. "And let me read it for you," she hissed dangerously.

"_A Report between Ayumi and Jazz Come to Town. In order to answer the question 'how about adding Ayumi in a jazz concert-named 'Jazz Come to Town', I write this report after considering. I think Ms. Ayumi is not good at singing jazz (she's even not good at acting too) and I know that putting her on that concert will absolutely embarrass our company. And I think that event, 'Jazz Come to Town' are petty and ramshackle. Jazz is too boring and dull for today. Fuck jazz. Jazz sucks. Back to the problem, about Ms. Ayumi, I suggest you not to use her. She will do nothing beside making us look stupid. People will think why do we put an (cheesy) actress on that concert. Both of them are terrible and if they get together, they will bring a horrid chaos. This is the end of my report. By Uchiha Sasuke_,"

"Now…my question is…is this legal for formal document?" she asked scarily.

Sasuke shook his head slowly and that time he's ready to face the death.

"Do you know that after she accepted this report from Naruto that stupidly sent it not just to me, but to her too, she came to my office, cried loudly in front of me and didn't stop tapping her foot on the floor continuously!" shrieked her.

Sasuke went bug-eyed. "She did?" he breathed air.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha. And she kept saying that you're the cruellest person she ever knew. Can you imagine, how bussy I am, and that time I ought to listen to her meanwhile there were many things to do!" she almost shouted.

Sasuke nodded quickly. But, there's a smile covering his lips. Wasn't it funny to see someone crying like a little baby just because a 'Jazz Come to Town' report?

"Why are you smiling, Sasuke?" she asked.

"I am not,"

"Yes you are. Hell, I can't understand people here. You better apologize to her before I kill you," she uttered.

"Yes ma'am," he answered plainly. He rose from his chair and meant to walk out from that office before Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke. Where are you going to? We're not done here," she remarked at full volume. So he sat again.

Silence… He thought Tsunade would talk about his fault again, but not. He saw her face flushed. She seemed trying not to laugh. Finally, she couldn't hide a smile. "Well, I have to admit that it was funny too, Sasuke. I enjoyed the time she sniffed like a little baby," she confessed.

"But…" her voice sounded unsafe again. "You must promise me that you will never do that anymore. I'm gonna kick you if you do it again. Is it understood?" she continued.

Sasuke nodded and uttered "Yes, Ma'am".

"Good, now let's talk about another problem. As you know, we're having much trash here. I mean, can you see what kind of people they chose to be new artists? Bullshit! They chose the worst one and now our office is more like a prostitution place. They are nothing but nuisance. My staffs cannot pick the right person to be raised as a new brand artist! I loathe this condition more than ever," she grumbled tiredly.

"Really?" he commented.

"Yes. And I want you to find a new artist now. BUT, it must be the good one. I won't accept untalented person anymore. What a wretch I am. Okay, is that clear? Find the new and good one. We need something fresh here," she murmured promptly.

"Okay…" Sasuke responded doubtfully.

"We don't have much time. Find them fast. And, this is about Itachi now, your big brother. Now he doesn't work to me again. I think he's having a business in opening casino. He becomes rich, yeah? I just want to ask, how is he doing?" Tsunade's voice became soft.

Sasuke grinned coldly. He even didn't know about his brother's condition. Well, they were not trying to kill each other anymore even though Sasuke still remembered that he tried to stab Itachi with a kitchen knife when he was still eight years old. No, he even didn't have urge to do that again (but honestly, he started to think about hitting Itachi with a golf stick he just bought-he couldn't play golf, so he tried to find another function of that thing-recently). Although, he didn't have good relationship with her brother.

Not because Itachi successfully made him kicked off just with a broom when they both were still teenagers or because he persuaded Sasuke to swallow bubble gum when Sasuke was still three years old. No. It just felt like they both were fated not to be united. They both seemed like oil and water. They couldn't understand each other.

"He's doing well now," Sasuke mused softly. He saw Tsunade's satisfied smile.

"Well done, now you can go. But, remember my order to find a new brand artist. In this week if it is possible," she commanded.

Sasuke nodded and stood. I'll go now," he tried to be polite.

Tsunade just nodded and waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah," she buzzed.

Then Sasuke walked towards the wooden door and left Tsunade alone.

(line)

Sasuke looked at the scattered documents on his desk with a wrinkling forehead. He began to be angry and impatient to all those stuffs that didn't stop disturbing him. He would like to turn on the computer and play hangman game (actually, he's starting to be interested with the porno websites his friends recommended). He kept cursing his documents until Kakashi marched to his office.

"Hullo Sasuke," he greeted and sat on the chair in front of Sasuke. Sasuke laid his eyes to Kakashi. "Oh, hullo Kakashi," he retorted quietly. Kakashi only smiled.

"Yeah, you look blue, chap!" he snapped lightly.

"These are like a red rag to a bull for me," he aimed his documents.

Kakashi took it all and looked into those stuffs. "Yes, these suck," he commented and put it on the table again. Sasuke was looking desperate that time. "This is gonna kill me. Do you know why people often get heart attack or high blood pressure? These documents are the reason. Nothing wrong with their food or gene, but there's something wrong with these documents," he mumbled.

Kakashi simpered. "If I may guess, I think Tsunade called you to find a brand new star, tell me if I am wrong," he spoke. Sasuke nodded. "Why do you know about it?" he asked him calmly.

"She asked me to do the same thing. Listen, I would like to invite you to dinner together with me, Naruto, and Garaa. Please come," he invited Sasuke politely.

"Dinner?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrows. "Dinner…." he muttered slowly.

"Yes, Sasuke. Would you like to come?" he reacted.

Sasuke frowned and thought it over for few seconds. "Garaa? Who the hell is that?" he asked again.

Kakashi twitched his mouth. "I don't know either. But I think it's okay. So, would you come?"

"Do I look having another choice?"

Kakashi grinned.

(line)

Ting Tong…

Ting Tong…

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong….

Sasuke pushed the bell switched so many times. He became impatient when Kakashi didn't open the door after he kept doing that for minutes. He could even hear the bell's ringing from the place he was standing at that time, in front of the door. But why couldn't Kakashi hear that, he was inside and the ringing was surely much louder than Sasuke heard.

Ting Tong….

He did it again.

Ting Tong

_Where the shit Kakashi is? Is he deaf now?_

Ting Tong

_Oww…this is not a good way to treat guests_

Ting Tong

_I'm gonna kill him after he opened the door_

Ting Tong Ting Tong

_Damn, open the door you idiot!_

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

_Are you telling me to wait here until tomorrow_?.!

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

_Kakashi, I swear I will break your door if you don't heave in sight in 10 seconds._

Ting Tong…

_This is the last, Kakashi. Open it or you'll be sorry._

Ting Tong…

_Okay, that wasn't the last. But this will be _

Ting Tong

_Trying to neglect me, ha?.! You're dead!_

Ting Tong

_OH, FUCK YOU KAKASHI!_

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

His patience was gone.

And then he heard a voice, but not from Kakashi's room.

"Look at that, son,".

Sasuke casted eyes at the source of that voice. It was a fat lady with a little boy beside her. The little boy looked at his mother (as it seemed to be) confusedly. "Yes?" he was waiting for further explanation.

"Do not be like that rude guy. Didn't you see how hard he forced his friend to come out and see him? It's not polite at all. You must hold in your mind, this is not a good example," her mother explained disgustedly. The son nodded and stared at Sasuke. Oh, he wanted to kill Kakashi that time. He was still looking at the mother and son.

"What are you looking at?.!" shrieked the woman.

He was sick over that time. "Nothing but a bull and her child," he answered. The next thing happened is the mother cursing him but he couldn't hear. Not long after that, he heard a door opened. It was Kakashi. He sighed mercifully and hissed "Thanks God,".

Kakashi gestured him to come in, so he came in to that warm room and went to the living room. "Actually, no need to ring the ball that hard, Sasuke. I heard it," Kakashi complained. He became light-headed that time. "You are busted, Kakashi. If you heard it, why didn't you open it quickly?" he remarked furiously.

"Simple, because I was roasting the lamb and I couldn't leave it," his answered made Sasuke want to punch Kakashi that time.

"So, where's Naruto and his friend, Garaa?" he asked after flopping down on the couch.

"You mean us?" Naruto just hove in sight with his friend, Garaa. "We were playing play station so we didn't hear you. I'm sorry, Sasuke," he added nicely.

"Kakashi has a play station?" he almost couldn't beliece it.

"Yes, I pursued him to buy one. It's fun you know. Yahhh, may be not for a typical guy like you. The emotionless one," he replied.

Sasuke twitched his mouth and he gazed at Garaa.

"Oh, I almost forget. This is my friend, Garaa. Garaa, this is my friend, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you," Garaa greeted coldly.

"Nice to meet you too," he muttered coldly too.

"Okay then, Sasuke, let's prepare the plates. I'm sure Kakashi would like to know more about Garaa," he persuaded Sasuke and grabbed him by the elbow.

Sasuke followed him to the kitchen. After they could talk secretly, Naruto began to hiss.

"So, how is he?" this question made Sasuke frown.

"Garaa?"

"Who else on earth about?" Naruto retorted after rolling his eyes. "I think you both have a similarity," he continued.

"I think Garaa is the right one to be raised," Naruto added again.

Right after those words, Sasuke stopped preparing the plates exactly. His jaw hanged.

"So?" Naruto wanted his answer eagerly.

Sasuke gulped. "You mean him? HIM? Oh please, it won't work," he talked disgustedly.

"It will work. Trust me, Sasuke,"

"No wonder Tsunade never gives you important works. Your ideas are always stupid,"

"Hey, I'm not in mood to talk about my career,"

"I don't want to raise him,"

"Oh yes you will. I've told Tsunade that you will see a guy named Garaa"

"No, I won't"

"But Garaa will love being an actor. He loves acting. Please. Give him a chance,"

"Never. I knew him for the first time I saw him that he's absolutely bad at acting,"

"It's worth a try, babe,"

"Don't 'babe' me,"

"Are the plate ready, guys?" all of sudden, Kakashi's voice reminded them.

"In a minute," Sasuke answered fast and he put some plates on the table, pulled a chair and sat on it. When he stole a glance at Naruto, that guy was begging badly with his body language. He sighed. When Kakashi had served all the food (actually, very ordinary food. Half of them are instant food), Sasuke let fly a question to Garaa.

"So…your name is Garaa…." he led off. Garra was still eating and he let it just passed.

"Ahaa…" he answered with a not clear voice.

"Where are you from?" he asked again.

"Not far from this town," he responded icily.

"Good. By the way, do you know Tom Cruise?" he began to talk about an actor. He was sure he wouldn't ask somebody to talk with if it's not a matter of job, especially someone like Garaa.

"Nope," Garaa answered simply.

Sasuke's eyes got wider than before.

"You don't know Tom Cruise?.!" he almost yelled because of that squelch.

Garaa shook his head. "Is he one of the Hollywood actors?" he asked back.

"Yes, of course," now Sasuke felt dumb.

Garaa glared at him and pointed his spoon. "I'll tell you something. I love Hollywood but I do love originality more than that," he talked firmly.

"Which means?" Sasuke didn't understand.

"I love making new and unique ideas besides watching same old stories, but new players. That's what I'm talking about. You are working at a production house, right? Don't you ever feel fond of freedom? A freedom to make your own movie?" he said.

"I'm just doin what I have to,"

"That's stupid…and boring," he said.

_Okay, he's getting nasty, now_

"Okay, let's go to the point. Naruto told me that you like acting. So, I just want to ask if you're interested to join my production house," finally he told Garaa what's on his mind.

There was a pause. And then, Garaa looked disgusted.

"Do you really think that I will accept that?" he asked deeply.

Sasuke was confused and not sure, but he said, "Considering Naruto's words, I think your answer will be 'yes',".

"Unfortunately, but my answer is NO," he declared his answer arrogantly.

He wasn't too shocked to hear that but something made him not pleased and angry with that answer. May be it's not because the answer. May be it was because the arrogance that contained on his voice.

"Fine. I already knew Naruto always screws up and his thoughts are terrible," he said softly but cruelly at the same time.

Knowing the situation was getting worse, Kakashi tried to cheer them up. "Golly! Naruto and I have been starving. Now let's start our dinner," he snapped graciously. So they started eating the grabs.

That time, Sasuke recognized surely that the talented person he was looking for was not Garaa. But he always believed that there's someone out there. And that person would come to the surface…soon…

(line)

April 14th, 2006

Dear Ms. Tsunade,

I won't report anything but I suggest you to look after your staffs at chossing a would-be actor, especially the one named Uzumaki. In my opinion, he had chosen a business for me.

Uchiha Sasuke

(line)


End file.
